There's Something About You
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Warning Slash. Max finds comfort in Oz, a new guy in town. RtS/BtVS crossover.


There's Something About You  
By PNS*  
I was randomly writing and I camr up with Max and Oz. Strange but fitting.  
  
Max  
You meet the strangest people in life. I mean just when you're at your worst someone comes along to change perspectives.   
I always thought I would marry Liz. Then destiny came and parted us. I was lonely and confused. It seemed everyone had someone and I refused to take Tess. I didn't like her. How could I?   
I remember the day. It was sometime after Christmas, when spring was just about here. You could feel it in the air but you couldn't see it yet. I was sitting in the Crashdown, watching Liz when HE walked in. He was so nonchalant as he slid into a booth. I was fixated. His light orange hair gleamed in the light and he drummed lightly on the tabletop.  
I could tell there was something different about him. He was so calm yet there was something inside him, just below the surface. I felt this urge to go talk to him. I walked over and sat down very directly in his booth.  
"I'm Max. You're new in Roswell."  
"I'm Oz." He said evenly. "You know everyone in town?" He raised a brow.  
"I just meant you looked like you're not from around here. Did I see you at the Alien Museum? I work there."   
"Yeah. Good memory. So can I help you with anything?"  
"Me? Oh why I'm at your table. I just wanted to take your order. My friend's parents own this place and they get harried."  
"I'll have a burger...Thanks." He gave me a quick smile. My heart thumped. There was no way to describe it. If you asked me at any other moment in my life if I thought I could feel this way towards another guy I would have laughed and gave a very serious no, yet here I was flirting, and hoping. I walked to the counter.  
"Hey...Max." Liz said awkwardly as she brushed past with a large tray of food.  
"Thought I'd help. You look busy."  
"I am." She was away before she could argue. I waved to Michael and handed him the order. When it was up I brought it back to Oz.   
"Thanks." He took it and bit into it. "Mmm. Just the way I like it. A little rare."  
"So how long you in town?"  
"I'm not sure. I go where the wind blows me. I'm a free agent."  
"Where you from then?"  
"Sunnydale. It's in California. Roswell reminds me of it. It's the kind of town that isn't what it appears." He looked at me over his burger. His eyes seemed to bore into me and extract the little things I was thinking. It was scary.   
"Right on the nose... Do you want to go for a ride? I got a jeep, it's great in the hot weather."   
"Sure."  
  
Oz  
Woah. It was all going so fast. Part of me wonders if I'm not trying to get back at Willow. But then I know I'm not. I've had plenty of time to learn about myself and I know what I believe, and I feel. I trust those feelings. I have too.   
This place drew me to it. There was something about it. I have been everywhere, it seems except here. But this place, I feel right, like I did in Sunnydale. Now I'm climbing into some guy's car I barely know and driving off. I wouldn't say it was unlike me to do things spontaneously, but this? I'm slow, even when I'm spontaneous.   
Max. The first time he glanced at me, there was something. A connection. Feelings went through me I have never felt before. They were different. And exciting. He has a great smile.  
"Like the car?" I looked at him. The desert sun felt good.   
"It's great. I have a big old van." Dumb to say. Oh well.   
"So you've driven across the country?"   
"Across the world. Practically sold my soul when I was broke. But it's amazing. My favorite place is Tibet."  
"Tibet. Can't imagine." Something sparkled in his eyes. ""So far away."  
"Sometimes home seems farther. Unreachable." He stiffened.  
"Oz," He started. "Have you ever had the feeling where you think someone is reading your thoughts?"  
"Sure. All the time." We bounced on the hard turf, which disrupted the moment.   
"Sorry bout that. The desert's kind of..."  
"Wild? Empty? Unbroken?"  
"All of those things." I began tapping on the dashboard. I do it when I'm nervous, or excited. "Do you play?"  
"I had a guitar. I sold it in Tibet. I got pretty desperate."  
"Were you in a band?"  
"Yeah. The Dingoes Ate My Baby. We were local favorites."   
"What kind of stuff did you play."  
"All kinda. I write a lot of it. We weren't that good but it was a fun time. I miss high school."  
"You're out? I'm sorry."  
"I'm short, it happens. Class of 99'. I started college but it wasn't for me."   
"You seem restless."  
"I am."  
"I plan on getting out of here."  
"Where you gonna go?" It was a simple question that changed everything. The car rolled to a halt.  
"Can I tell you something Oz?" He turned to me. Out eyes met. They locked. He has the most amazing dark brown eyes.   
"If I can tell you something." It was a blur of feelings, and trust was leading me forward, dangerously.  
He leaned closer. I drew in my breath. And instead of speaking he kissed me. I kissed him back. Suddenly images flooded into my brain. They were crazy.   
  
Max  
I kissed him. I don't know why. I just felt so safe with him. And I knew he felt the same. And then these images hit me. A girl with red hair and him morphing. He was some sort of hairy creature. Werewolf. The name hit me with the images. I opened my eyes. I looked down. Then I looked up. He was smiling, or what could pass for a smile. He kept his feelings closely guarded.  
"You're different, like me."  
"You're not from around here." We kissed again. I didn't want to stop. It didn't feel wrong or anything. It felt strangely right. Like the spot in my that had been empty since Liz and I broke up was filling.  
"The moment I saw you I knew. I felt something go between us."   
  
Oz  
I was home. At last. Somewhere I could be myself. With someone who was different like me. I feel like I can be myself with him. I don't have to hold back. He's stronger than Willow. Not as fragile. Maybe that's why Willow and I were so right for each other, because we were so wrong. If that even makes sense.  
"I want to stay in Roswell."   
"We can make that happen." He turned back to the road and started the car. I closed my eyes, feeling the rush of wind in my hair and the freedom of having someone who I could be my true self with.   
"Wait. Are you the only alien?"  
"There's a lot I need to tell you about Oz..."  
  



End file.
